


The Wedding Night

by fairegirl22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: After 3x22 of Arrow, Drabble, F/M, Speculation, Technically it's Nyssa/Oliver, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/fairegirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, this wasn't the Wedding night either Oliver or Nyssa were expecting but it was planned. Everything was planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote while procrastinating on studying for my finals...and then I decided to post it to procrastinate even further. It's un-beta'd. 
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr that you should check out if you feel like it: smoakinghot-sourwolf.tumblr.com

On a king sized bed, surrounded by lavish décor, was Al-Sahim and his newly-wedded wife. They laid down side by side with a large space between the two, as much as they could without falling off the bed, and were staring at the ceiling. It was their wedding night, but neither of them had plans on consummating the marriage. The very thought brought disgust to both of their stomachs.

“Everything go according to plan?” Nyssa said as she stared at nothing.

Everything did, in fact go to plan. Everything from the moment he stepped in Nanba Parbat and brought his sister back, to everything that Oliver did in Starling City, to trusting Merlyn with a short-hand version of the plan(and conveniently forgetting to tell him Nyssa was in it too) and to following Ra’s orders to marry his daughter and his heir. Well, the last part was slightly surprising for Nyssa and Oliver but they continued on never-the-less but they continued on never-the-less and changed their plans slightly to include both of their displeasure and Nyssa’s failed attempt at hurting him during the ceremony.

“Yes, everyone took a vaccine before your father dropped the bioweapon. Now they all are in a state of near death, but will be revived shortly after being taken out of the compound by your trusted follower.” Oliver said with his face emotionless as ever.

But if someone were to look into his eyes, they would see the agony in his soul for having to do all of this. Because it was necessary, he didn’t want to be Ra’s and he didn’t want to take that right away from Nyssa but he had to save his sister. And he had to gain Ra’s trust by betraying his friends’. He had to look in the eyes of the woman he loved and tell her he was going to be married to someone else.

“Good.” Nyssa said shortly and after a moment of silence she said, “Merlyn too?”

Oliver let out a long breath, “Yes. Him too.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

Then they were engulfed by silence once more. Al-Sahim and his new bride made no motion to move, nor were they going to fall asleep anytime soon. It wasn’t uncomfortable, they laid there in companionable silence. But needless to say it wasn’t how either of them imagined their wedding night, both of them were envisioning different blondes who they wanted to share a real wedding with.


End file.
